


Only Thing

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro walked into the living room of the house he now shared with Tony DiNozzo and watched, amused, as the younger man danced around the room. He was singing along to the song on the stereo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written/posted originally c.2005. And, yeah, it's a songfic. Sorry.  
> The song is Bryan Adams' "Only Thing that Looks Good on me".

Jethro walked into the living room of the house he now shared with Tony DiNozzo and watched, amused, as the younger man danced around the room. He was singing along to the song on the stereo.

"I don’t look good in no Armani suits  
No Gucci shoes - or designer boots  
I’ve tried the latest lines from a to z  
But there’s just one thing that looks good on me

The only thing I want  
The only thing I need  
The only thing I choose  
The only thing that looks good on me…is you"

Finishing the chorus, Tony spotted Jethro standing in the doorway. A big smile on his face, Tony danced over and pulled his lover into the room. Tony continued to dance but now, as he sang, he was stripping his clothes off, very seductively and sensuously. Continuing with the song as he removed his shirt, then his jeans, Tony grinned as he saw Jethro's eyes darken with desire.

"I’m not satisfied with Versace style  
Put those patent leather pants - in the circular file  
Sometimes I think - I might be lookin’ good  
But there’s only one thing that fits me like it should

The only thing I want  
The only thing I need  
The only thing I choose  
The only thing that looks good on me…is you."

Wearing only his black boxer-briefs, Tony danced around Jethro, trailing fingers over arms, sliding off his blazer before starting on the rest of his lover's clothes. Tony started singing along again as he stripped Jethro's clothes off. Jethro closed his eyes, knowing that if he watched Tony's sinuous movements, he wouldn't be able to hold on. As it was, the whisper light touches from Tony's finger as he undressed Jethro were making the other man hard and he started breathing heavier.

"Ya it’s you - it could only be you  
Nobody else will ever do  
Ya baby it’s you - that I stick to  
Ya we stick like glue

The only thing I want  
The only thing I need  
The only thing I choose  
The only thing that looks good on me…is you."

At the last of the words, Tony plastered himself against Jethro, claiming the older man's mouth in a hot, tongue filled, passionate kiss. Jethro wrapped his arms around Tony before sliding his hands under Tony's underwear to cup his ass. Both men moaned and Tony dropped to his knees, pulling Gibbs with him and before he could do anything else, Jethro pushed him so Tony was on his back, his lover on top of him.

Tony pushed his hips up, pushing his cock against Jethro's erection, making the other man groan and claim Tony's mouth in another hard kiss. Just as Jethro started to thrust down against Tony, his cell phone trilled.

"Christ," Jethro muttered while Tony sighed, watching as the older man searched for, and finally found his cell. He sat back on his knees, growling at the phone, and holding it at arms length to see that the caller was Cait Todd. He answered it roughly. "Someone had damn well better be dead, Todd."

He heard her gulp before answering. "Um, actually, yeah, someone is. We…um, we've got the wife an admiral dead under suspicious circumstances, Gibbs," Cait said quietly. She could hear what sounded like another person in the background and Gibbs sounded kind of breathless. Cait could feel the blush spread across her face, realising what she'd most likely interrupted. No wonder he was pissed. She quickly gave Gibbs the information he needed, then added, "Um, sorry if I interrupted anything…"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "No, you didn't interrupt anything, it's fine. See you at the scene in 15."

"You did so interrupt something!"

Cait heard the voice in the background and before she could react, Gibbs had shut off his phone. She sat there, shocked. She was sure the voice she heard belonged to Tony DiNozzo. Considering it for a minute, she laughed. Both of them were straight, it must have been a bad connection with the cell that made the voice sound like Tony's. That had to be it. But then…what if it had been? She made a mental note to ask Abby about this later on, she knew everything that went on at NCIS. Or so it seemed.

****

Tony looked up at Jethro, stroking his still hard cock through his underwear. "C'mon, don't we have enough time to just…relieve the pressure?"

Gibbs was already on his feet, gathering up his clothes. "No. We've got a crime scene to get to. Now c'mon and get dressed, DiNozzo," he said, throwing Tony's shirt at him.

"Ah, fuck!" Tony exclaimed, pissed off. He quickly put on his shirt and then looked around for his pants.

Jethro gave him a sly grin and a raise of his eyebrows. "If you're a really good boy and do some good work today…I just might, later," he said as he finished dressing.

Tony grinned back. "Yeah. Promises, promises," he said.

He almost ran into Gibbs when the other man stopped suddenly and turned around. "You're right. I am the only thing that looks good on you," he said, laughing as he headed out to his car.

Tony shook his head, smiling at the man he loved before following him out the door.


End file.
